The Warrior from the Dark Abyss Warrior and the Golden Vixen
by Fablemaster
Summary: Holy Fox Digimon cries out for anyone to save her and the digital world no matter where they come from even if they come from a greater Darkness than evil Overlord of the digital that one whom she summon will they the digital world savior or its Destroyer only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

Warrior of Darkness

After a long gaming session lasting for almost 24 hours worth of game play, Darkwraith character was making his way to the final boss to kill Gwyn an usher in the age of Darkness. With the blackish of armor that cover the male character; keeping walking over a summon sign preferring to play solo and not relying on Noobs or dumb AI, despite everyone suggestions how useful it would be to use Solaire of Astora can be with his OP lightning attacks or being used as a damage sponge. Finally the DarkWraith named Aldred, Prince of the Abyss entered the kilm for the first Flame to face Lord Gwyn. He starts to charge at the player's character in the attempt to end the player's continuous streak of no hits. As the player makes good use of his character's high level of dexterity, avoiding Gwyn's assault as well avoiding his lightning attacks. the character kept dodging every lightning bolt within the instant that Gwyn was performing an enchantment on his weapon. It was the window of opportunity that the player was waiting for. Barreling forward, he grabbed Gwyn with his left hand and began to drain the HP. Gwen jumped back and prepared for his attack as he to slice through the air. As soon as he landed on his feet, his flaming sword almost nearly hit as Darkwraith avoided the blade within the split-second opportunity revealed itself With great pace; Darkwraith equipped a secondary weapon capable of bleed damage. Between the chaos blade, and the katana like weapon; he started to whittle away Gwyn's health bar very quickly until soon enough, the Lord of Sunlight was no more.

Now the choice was presented to the Darkwraith to link the flames and renew the age of Fire, or allow it to fade out to usher the age of Darkness the age of man. In that moment, the Darkwraith turn his back to the flame and walked out of the kilm, then he was soon greeted by the primordial serpent of Darkness bowing before their Lord of Darkness. A sigh and the feeling of triumph , came over the player along with a prideful smile that was on his chubby male face.. As soon as the game ended, he then proceeded to hit new game as he wanted to relive the adventure . once more even though this would have been the 10th time. But this was the first time he managed to play the game without taking a single hit throughout his campaign The continuous hours of gaming had left him weary, getting up from his desk chair and heading over to his bed as he didn't bother trying to pull the blankets out the way so we can curl up with them; he just simply allowed his chubby body to fall and slam onto the bed as the bed springs start to squeak and squeal in disapproval of the sudden weight being pressed on them. It took him no time to fall completely asleep as he hoped to get a few hours of sleep before his loud roommates woke up and caused a ruckus waking everyone else up If only he give those idiots a piece of his mind.

In the open Plains in the digital world, a loud buzzing could be heard. The owner of the loud buzzing belonged to a Dark Kabuterimon. The insect Digimon was in Hot Pursuit of an escaped Renamon, as he was swooping down after the yellow vixen with sharp talons nearly missing the little yellow ball of fur.

"Stop dodging and let me just capture you already. At this rate, you'll reach the end of the digital world." The annoyed insect said, as he continued his pursuit having another go at trying to capture it with his sharp claws.

Exhausted heavy breaths escape the Renamon's mouth. Taking in a deep breath, she replied to the annoyed Dark Kabuterimon's words.

"FUCK YOU!!! I would rather eat shit before returning back to that bastard's side. He will not have me and I will soon die before I allow myself to be taken Lucemon." she said with scornful anger just for the thought of allowing herself to be captured again.

With an aggravated insect like growl, Dark Kabuterimon started folding his four arms and charged up one of his signature attacks. As he then shouted "Electro Shocker", a large electrical ball forms right in front of Dark Kabuterimon, which he fired off in the direction of the Renamon. She nearly avoided the ball itself but the electrical made her feel the pulse of electricity run throughout her body. Her body felt like it was being set on fire from the inside as her body began to convulse and twitch. She collapsed, unable to move feeling electricity still running through her body. She could barely breathe from the overwhelming pain in her body while she start mentally was cursing. She was scooped up by Dark Kabuterimon . after she was unable to move or resist. The only thing that she can do now was pray. She closes her eyes as she starts crying out with her soul for a savior to save her from this fate. She doesn't care whether it be light or dark, it made no difference. She continues to pray until she falls unconscious.

Within the darkest void of sleep, a voice can be heard in small Whispers.

" Help...me... Please...help...me."

The whispering voice grew louder and louder as the occupant of the dream felt a strong urge of no absolute desire to go and save the owner of the sweet voice; no matter the cost

"Where are you, tell me so I can help you please." The man in the dream yelled out.

As the whispering voice begin to become quieter and quieter still repeating the same words till the voice was gone. Through pure willpower the man fought against the darkness as he mentally demanded out of this place, and to go forth and save "her". he Feeling his heart becoming full with a new-found power that seemed to affect the Blackness of the Void. Soon enough, in the blackness a crack in the void shined the Light where it shouldn't have been, that cracked until finally the Blackness was shattered.

Darkwraith began to appear in the sky and started free falling through the loud rushing wind bringing the human back to his senses; now realizing that he was falling from the very sky itself, his arms and legs flailing around not knowing what to do as he continue to fall down picking up speed. He started to see a small dark object which he appeared to be getting closer and closer to until he passed it by almost hitting it. He put his hands in front of his face as he close his eyes hoping whatever was going to happen would be painless.

To the dismay of the Dark Kabuterimon,he nearly drops Renamon as he hold her firmly in his arms as he had to readjust to regain balance himself. As he was deeply angered by this, he turned around and started to investigate who was the fool that tried to knock him out of the sky from above. If it was a simple weak Digimon, the large insect will have a quick snack before continuing on his journey, if not he could always fly away with his prize and simply give a report and have a team of Mega level Digimon deal with the unknown fool.

The human got up and crawled out of the small crater he created. He can't believe his luck that he didn't just die; his mind still realizing what just happened to him. As he starts to have a look around he tried to figure out what just happened. As he started to stare up into the sky has his mind began to fill with a million questions. It was only then he began to notice, but his body was covered in dark silver armor. If it wasn't for the sun heating the metal he would have not even noticed. That wasn't the only thing he noticed. He no longer had his chubbiness, and he felt incredibly lighter. He was surprised he didn't notice that when he was climbing out of the crater. The next thing he noticed was that he looked a lot like his Dark Souls character; including the sword that was hanging on his hip . resting in its sheath. The next thing he wanted to check his face. He starts to remove his helmet and then he start to removed the gauntlet on his right hand and proceeded feeling around. All he can find was a nice chiseled face and strong round chin. He lets out a relaxed with, glad his character's face didn't transfer like his armor and strong body. After that, he start to put his helmet and gauntlet back on. He picks up on a path, and starts walking forward within a few minutes of walking, he began to hear a loud buzzing sound coming from behind. Out of pure instinct, he drew his sword and turned to face what was coming from behind. To his surprise; he saw a large dark insect. As soon as the insect got closer, it was obviously was carrying something yellow.

Once Dark Kabuterimon got close enough, he could see a slim humanoid wearing dark silver armor along what would look like dark feathers on a hood as wells on the arms. After his quick examination the slim stranger, the insect Digimon could see a sword being drawn. He found it laughable, like a sword can really harm him. Fighting the urge to laugh, Kabuterimon managed to land right in front of a stranger.

"You should never fall from the sky when you have no wings, especially in my path. Lucky enough for you I've been needing a snack. I've been meaning to get more iron in my diet and that armored shell of yours will do nicely with that nice sweet core you have there." Said the large insect Digimon flashing his claws to intimidate, as an unusual protrusion comes out of his mouth.

It was similar to that of a tongue but look more like a tentacle running across his fangs, as he puts his hunger on display.

The man in the armor barely even glanced at the oversized bug and smirked.

"What was that? All I can hear is that damn, buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz, and you are an god ugly bug; so ugly it would be best if I go ahead and squish you underneath my boot." He said smiling behind his helmet as he held his sword at the ready just in case this large insect would charge or use any form of attack given on his experience with the Twilight butterfly, he would only assume that this insect would have some magical ability up its sleeve.

A irritated growl escaped from the enraged Dark Kabuterimon's razor sharp jaws and then it shouted out "now you're going to die slowly dumb bastard." The insect again flapping his wings and start circling around the human stranger right before shouting, "Beetle Horn" charging from behind in the attempt to impale the human.

With quick reflexes the human managed to dodge the attack by doing a right barrel roll to the side, then quickly stood up and examined the insects attack pattern from the side. As he began to formulate a plan of how to take this monster down; even though it won't be easy and possibly it would put his life at risk , he can't help but feel so much excitement and so much adrenaline pumping through his chest he wonders if this is how it feels to be alive.

Just like before, the Dark Kabuterimon started circling around and prepared to use the same attack from before even though he had other attacks he could use. No, he wanted the stranger to die a painful death. His other attacks would cause great deal of pain yes, but he wanted the stranger to die slowly and not too quickly. Instead of attacking from behind, the insect Digimon wanted to see what happens when attacking in the front, but that would be foolish mistake.

The human could see the insect charging at him this from the front. He didn't hear the attack figuring the bug would say it at the last minute, as he just stood there waiting for his opportunity; figuring this insect only had one attack. His plan was the bug to get close enough where he'll clip one or two of its wings and see if it could do that charging attack again.

"What's the matter, you're moving so slowly can't you just hit a small target you fat ass. " he continue to taunt the oversized insect.

The large insect let out roar anger then shouting out "Beetle Horn". He made sure his aim was true not wanting to miss again but just like before he could see the armored humanoid dodge his attack, then letting out a howl of pain as he felt two of his wings on one side of his body being sliced off while he lays there writhing in pain and continue to howl

" So how do you feel? Well, I prefer ripping the wings off my flies to start with before I slowly crush them" and you still have two more wings left. Do you think it was a good idea to think of me as a snack? You look more scrumptious than me perhaps, I'll be merciful and give you a swift death." the human said pointing his bloody sword at the wounded insect.

Another angry roar was let out as the wounded insect stood up and desperately tried to slice the human into ribbons with every attempt to end the human, but all he sliced was air . With being filled with pain and anger, he folded his arms together and began to charge up his attack then shouted "Electro Shocker", a large electrical ball appeared when being fired off to the human's general direction.

As the ball of electricity was heading towards the human, he raised his left hand and held a open palm in the direction the ball before it could even hit its target, floating in the air for a few moments before disappearing.

The insect Digimon was completely shocked when it just saw it's most powerful attack vanish from the moment it was fired. It was only then he realized there would be no victory and no retreat. There was only death.

" If that's all you have, then I should end this here and now. I hope you made your reservations because you're going to hell." the human says as he slowly begins to march to terrified Kabuterimon.

Out of fear and having overwhelming desire to live, Kabuterimon tried to desperately o crawl away but the overall design of his arms and legs were not for ground travel as he has difficulties moving his legs through the open flat terrain. This didn't save him as he roared out in pain feeling a blade enter through his back as he turned his head. The last thing he saw was a quick blur of black and silver right before his head was severed. The insect Digimon body changed into data floating in the air before being absorbed by the unconscious Renamon.

The human could see the display of data being funneled into the yellow ball of fur that he saw. He moved closer to examine what it is, whether or not he should attack it before it has a chance to attack him, or wait and see what would happen.

The Renamon could feel strength returning to her as the data was being absorbed into her body. Soon enough she began to lift herself up from the ground feeling a little groggy and numb in some places while she starts to rub her eyes. She then turned to see a silver skull staring at her. She immediately flinched and start to jump backwards staring up at what she perceives as a powerful Demon Digimon because as far as she could tell, it wasn't like any Digimon that she'd ever seen.

The human could clearly see that she was frightened of him. He reached for his hood and pulled it back as he started to remove his helmet.

"Sorry if I frightened you I won't harm you unless you're going to harm me." he said in a neutral tone revealing a strong handsome face, with the short black hair and tan skin.

Renamon couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. It was a human. She had heard of humans but never saw one and it was not just any normal human but a fine-looking one with a strong chiseled face, nice raven black hair, and cool blue eyes. She could see a bit of tan on his skin. She was in a state of shock for at least a few moments before his words registered in her brain.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, I've never seen a human before. I don't mean any harm, rather I might do the opposite." she said with a weak slime and feminine voice .he tries to stand up but her legs her were a little shaky in her attempt to stand. At the moment when she was about to fall, she was quickly caught by the human.

"Thank you, I'm still a little weak. that Digimon did a real number on me. At least I had a boost strength thanks to that data, but I still need some time to recover completely" she says again in a weak voice as she continues to steer up into the cool blue eyes almost entranced.

" It's all right you're far too cute to be a real threat to me and I didn't want you to fall" The human said out of concern.

He didn't know why he just ran over and caught her like he did, he just felt like he needed to which opened up an opportunity for him to take a chance to examine the female of Vixen in his arms. As far as he could tell, she was female by her voice and now holding her; a perfect hourglass shape along a with a breast that can be seen partially through the thick fur mane. Continuing with his examination, his eyes drifted in between her legs. He couldn't see her puss, but he could still see a thick patch of fur then he noticed purple gauntlets with yin and yang symbols on both of them.

Renamon caught on with what his eyes were doing. She narrowed her brow and had a sly grin.

" You like what you're seeing? If I wasn't too weak I would either slap you or show you what what most males would want out of this sexy Digimon like me." she playfully says. She raised her hand putting a finger right underneath the human's chin. "One thing I do want to know is your name." she asked while still keeping a sly grin on her face.

The human thought about his name for moment, whether or not to reveal his real name or use the name for his character. His mind was a storm of thoughts of whether or not if this place is real or this place seems more like a dream than reality.. So he decided why not play along with this fantasy. With a grin, he starts to say, " I am Aldred, Prince of the Abyss." He made his voice sound more powerful when he said his name and title in the attempt to make himself seem more powerful.

It definitely worked as she felt a chill run up her spine. It was not , unpleasant it was exhilarating to the very point that she began to nozzle him.

"Very powerful name you have, and a very respectable title. My name is Arashiro, it's a pleasure to meet you your lordship." she said playfully as she moves her finger down from his chin and run it in circles on the armored plated chest. She can only imagine what he looks like without the armor. It made her body shiver in delight just by the idea. " Would his lordship want something more? I'm more than willing to give you a reward befitting your daring rescue. " she says with lustful hunger in her voice.

" As generous as that offer is, I think you're still too weak as you said. Let's get to know each other a little more before we start to get to know each other in that way." he says, then seeing the disappointment on her face even though Aldred starting to get a terrible hard on, so much so that the armor plate in between his legs was quite uncomfortable. The only reason that Arashiro doesn't keep him going like this only because it'll be difficult for him to walk.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

To everyone already know the routine I don't own anything other than the characters I have created as this is for entertainment purposes only if you would like to give me a review or suggestions please do for the next chapter in this long series I hope to make the series as I was inspired by the idea of Silver Renamon it encouraged me to make my own take hope you enjoy

After an hour of Vixen in his arms resting, she explained it was a Digimon and what the digital world is. She tells him with great eagerness about the Digivice and how it was no longer able to come into the real world since Luciamon used what was called the Rosetta Stone to alter and change the laws of the digital world and that the Digivice would manifest in the digital world along with the human world, but only to the children Digimon similar to how the chosen humans would have theirs manifested before them before meeting their partner. After explaining things, Arashiro felt rested enough to stand on her own. She moves out of Aldred's arms, she wobbles for a bit before gaining her balance. She stressed out her body, popping a few joints before turning and facing the handsome looking human. She could see the puzzled look on his face. She waited any further questions.

It took a moment for him to absorb everything.

"So humans haven't been seen in a while in the digital world is that correct?" Aldred asks as he walks over to his helmet that he had thrown to the ground when he ran over to catch Arashiro. As he picked up the skull helmet, he dusted it off before putting it on his head.

"Yes you are correct, the last humans that , entered the digital world let loose the D-Reaper but also destroyed it. After the D-Reapers destruction, it led to the first Digital World War and as I said what followed." Arashiro says as she watches the human put the helmet back on. She tilts her head to the side wondering why the human needs to wear armor.

Aldred walked over, stopping at the area were that large insect Digimon was before it was converted into Data. The only thing that seems to linger and remain were the small telltale signs that there was a battle in this area because of the crushed grains of grass and upturned dirt.

" I have but one more question what happens to a digimon when they die. Is death permanent?" he asks curiously as he looks around to see if there were any remains that he may have missed, specifically the severed wings from the large insect, but finding no trace of them anywhere.

Arashiro was surprised by the question as she was expecting other questions, but not this one. It took her a second before she could figure out the right way to explain it.

"Well whenever we die, we convert into Data. If someone absorbs our data, we are permanently deleted. Oour memories, our thoughts, our very existence is gone but, if the data lingers does not get absorbed; it will eventually convert into an egg and regenerate back into the trainee level, and in time they'll regain back their memories. If we are not absorbed, we can simply just regenerate over and over again, but I have heard this puts a major strain on the digimons mind and heart; turning them dark if not corrupting their data completely." she explains. She never really thought about what would happen if she was killed and turn into data, and to regenerate afterwards. It wasn't a process that she would like to endure but, it was a strange thought all together.

"Alright then, thank you for answering my questions. Now onto the next topic at hand. Llet's go find your eyes." Aldred says facing Arashiro with a smirk behind his skull helmet.

Once more Arashiro surprised, "I never said I had a Digivice. How did you figure out that I have one?" she asked wondering if this human had some unknown power of precognition.

Aldred starts to laugh for a short moment. "I know only because you just now told me, and how eager you were when you saw me and teasing me hinted that you were somewhat expecting me." he says as he had figured this all out when she mentioned about the Digivice and how it would manifest only in the digital world other words. The Chosen human would have to find a way into the digital world and it so happened he is a human and he's in the digital world. The only thing he can't really get his mind around, is how his body is different.

The yellow Vixen was embarrassed how she was tricked so easily, and realizes now that the human was quite aware after she revealed the fact of the Digivice in her own teasing affections, which also played a role. Taking a moment, she takes in a deep breath to compose herself.

"All right I'll take you where I have stashed my Digivice. It's in my village that's about a week's journey on foot. I hope you're comfortable in that armor of yours, today will be awfully sunny; I just hope you don't cook in there." she says with playful humor as she starts leading the way.

Just mentioning about the weather made Aldred think about the armor he was wearing. He began to imagine himself as a potato with tin foil slowly being cooked alive, He can't just take off his armor and drag it throughout the whole journey with the possibilities of more enemies that could easily surprise him. He began thinking back, thinking of the inventory system in Dark Souls; how items would appear and disappear. He began to think of the katana that was equipped in his left hand when he was facing against Gwyn. Within a few moments later, the right side of his hip started sparkling within a formation of a Long Blade. As soon as the light show was over, there was the katana. Reaching for the blade, he quickly drew it from the sheath and began swinging it. It was incredibly light compared to the chaos blade. He returned the Katana back into its sheath, then putting it back where it came from by thinking about his inventory. Tthe blade begin to have the sparkling light before disappearing again. Before Arashiro was too far ahead, he switched his outfits out; changing out his armor into something that was more suited for the hot environment. His whole body was covered with sparkling light before his body was covered in a comfortable breathable dark set of robes. He runs over and tries to catch up with Arashiro.

She was about to go ahead and turn to see if Aldred was following her or if he was still trying to figure out how to get through this environment with that bulky armor. She couldn't get anymore surprised but again, she was surprised to see that the human switched out his armor to some dark robes. She has no idea where that armor has gone to, perhaps later she'll ask him what happened to his armor, but for now she will concentrate leading him on the way to her home village.

After a whole days worth of walking, they reach the edge of the open plains and began to enter a forest.

"Man, even with robes on, that sun was still blazing. Youyou said sunny but you never said anything about blazing sun." Aldred said as he finds a tree stump and sits down beginnings to open up his robes for feeling his muscular build, as he begins to flap parts of the robes to fan himself.

Arashiro got a small peek at the human's strong physique. Iit made her body tingle as her mind begins to wonder how those muscles will feel against her strong hands. Jjust the thought alone made her salivate before she became too lost in her thoughts. She turns away and begins to feel the biological urges of her body.

" I'm going to wander off for a bit, maybe find some food. I'll be back before you know it." she says as she leaves into the trees.

"All right, if there's anything dangerous going on, run back so I can join in the fun!" Aldred shouted out just to let her know before she got too far from. While she was gone he takes the moment to remove more of his robes to examine his body. He was surprised to find that he had the perfect body. Like any bodybuilder, he started flexing his muscles. This causes him to smile after his examination. He stood up stretching out his body before experimenting with his abilities. He tries focus on the Lzalith Catalyst in exchange for his sword. Like before, his weapon again began to be consumed with sparkling light before vanishing. Iin in his hand, he firmly gripped onto the magical weapon. He raised it up in the air and focused on a simple spell soul arrow. Just thinking about it, a single shard of light manifested at the tip of the staff before going and hit the ground, leaving a small crater along with some fragments of dirt flying into the air; with a few patches of grass scattered everywhere. "Damn I'm pretty powerful with my sword and with my magic. I doubt anything in this world will actually harm me unless it makes them stronger or they're resistant to it." he says to himself, as he spends the next half hour experimenting with his abilities.

Unbeknownst to Aldred, watchful eyes watch him experiment with his abilities.

"Strange but strong. He could be useful but, how to get him that will be the real challenge." a stranger said to themselves as they continue to observe the human.

A half-hour later, Arashiro comes back with some parts of her fur ruffled and arms full of mushrooms and berries.

"I'm back! Sorry it took me forever to find all the edible mushrooms and berries and..." she stops in mid-sentence as she got more than just a small peek of Aldred's body. Her eyes scan over the perfect muscular build. Iif it wasn't for the mushrooms and berries in her arms, she would have leaped over and have her way with him.

He only heard her voice as well as the part where she stops mid-sentence. Aas he turned to face her, he could see that she was staring at his muscular body. He put his robes back on with a smirk.

"You like what you see? Maybe if you're a good Vixen, I'll let you touch and maybe rub few muscles." Aldred teased her.

"Don't tempt me. I know this is a tease, at least you know how to get payback from my own tease. "she said with a smile. Her ear twitched when she heard a twig snap. Her smile immediately disappeared as she carefully sat the mushrooms and berries down and got into a fighting position.

Aldred caught on with the defensive position. He switched over his robes for his regular armor and sword preparing himself for anything.

" You think it is another Digimon? Don't leave me in suspense, if you have information on our enemy let me know quickly about strengths, weaknesses, everything." he says with great haste.

The bushes started rustling right in front of them. right as they were about to strike, they stop at the site of a partially burnt Palmon.

"So are you going to destroy me, a small Digimon that barely has the strength or will to fight? Yyou'll be doing me a favor unless you want to hear my little tale, my reason to intrude upon the both of you?" Palmon say with a gruff but feminine voice.

The two begin to relax as Aldred decides to walk back to the tree stump and sit and see what this plant looking Digimon has to say. As he reaches over for one of the mushrooms, he starts to put his helmet into his inventory so he enjoy the fungal protein as Arashiro kept her guard up as she folded her arms together. Her eyes remain locked on every movement and before the plant Digimon had a chance to speak the Renamon took root onto the floor.

"She's a Palmon, a plant-based Digimon. Her weakness is fire, and her greatest strength is being in the company of other plants, including plant based Digimon mirroring a body of a freshwater will augment abilities or she does have an arranged attack but I think it wouldn't be too problematic to deal with." Arashiro says while maintaining a glare at Palmon.

"Well with the unpleasantries aside of my strengths and weaknesses may I speak if there is no a other objections?" Palmon says as she waited for a moment. When no one said anything, she began to tell her story and she explains nd great detail;s that the Gang Meramon have been going through her village burning and destroying everything even taking their healing sap for their own use. Those who were spared were put into slavery to serve their needs. She was disgusted by the mention for their 'needs'. She doesn't go into details with that so she continues her story of how she escaped with only partial bBurns. She was hoping that she would run into a powerful Digimon, but she was surprised to find a human that had some abnormal abilities as well as partner which was a very strong Digimon.

Arashiro had a hard time believing the story even though she had heard stories that were more far-fetched.

"To be honest, I don't believe you. It's too convenient that we arrived here and you come out of the bushes requesting us to help you. Smells like a trap even if there are rogue Digimon destroying your village and enslaving your fellow Palmons. Why can't any of you gather up and defeat the Meramons on your own?" she says with cold callous in her voice due to her experience to not to trust other Digimon even if they are not even Dark Digimon.

" I will help you" Aldred says to everyone's surprise. He gets up and walks over to Palmon as he tosses the half eaten mushroom as he goes over to examine her burns, seeing the black burn marks on the plant Digimon; as well as feeling them seeing how she moans and flinched at the feeling of foreign hands and fingers touching around.

"If she was lying, she wouldn't have such severe injuries. Even the most devoted minions wouldn't go ahead and mutilate themselves or burn themselves this badly just to appeal the good guys." he says as he turns his head to face Arashiro. He could see that she still had the distrusting look given what he knows he could understand her but in this situation, it was different.

Palmon's eyes start to water from the pain. Her tears were like that of a green sap.

"Please stop touching my burns they hurt!" she shouted feeling how her burns were just now becoming irritated again, and it took her forever to get used to the pain after the burns have cooled to only having them flare up again with pain.

Immediately Aldred pulled back his hands forgetting her wounds might still be sensitive.

"Oh sorry, I had to make sure that you were telling the truth. Not telling how many Meramons and giving the reason why you haven't repel them off as Arashiro said was a very valid point. Iif you guys lack in strength, you can makeup in numbers." he says with a neutral tone in his voice he. Didn't sufficiently trust this Digimon, but he wasn't going to just leave a potential ally.

"The reason why we didn't push them out of our turf, it's because their leader is a Skullmeramon. He's the worst, he's the one who burned my body. Eeven if we manage to digivolve he will just crush us with his Chain of Pain attack. He's probably already taking his rage at a few of my friends since I escaped. I know this seems much for me to ask but please save my friends, I'll do anything." Palmon begs on her knees making herself more humble, and she was willing to do anything for her people and her village at this point.

As soon as Arashiro heard the name Skullmeramon, her eyes immediately went wide as she had a shocked expression on her face. She throws her arms to the side as she quickly walked over to Aldred as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the side as she starts to whisper,

" We cannot fight this enemy, it's an ultimate, I'm only a rookie and you are most likely at the level of the champion in strength skill and ability. Sure I could take on the Gang Meramons just by myself, but SkullMeramon, we'll be walking into our own dDoom. Even if you want to save them, we can't not until we get my..." she stops in mid-sentence and she sees that Aldred raised his hand.

" I'll take the leader, you take the Gang. Aas you said, you can take on the gang by yourself. The leader is mine, I need to test my abilities even if I am facing against an opponent that could be greater than my own strength and power. Iit's worth the try if the battle becomes too much for either of us we'll l flee and leave the plant monsters to their fate and resume on our own journey; but we will make a pass around if they're still here will lend them our aid. As they say, better to be late than not showing up at all." Aldred said as he walks back over Palmon looking down at her, " I will tell you this after our victory you and your village shall be my allies in the coming fight that will most likely being in the near future therefore; I want all of you to train up, make yourself stronger, and if something like this happens again I will not come to your aAid. I expect you to be strong enough to defend yourselves, do I make myself clear?" he said with a cold tone in his voice.

Arashiro was taken back seeing that there was no point in trying to convince him now. Aall she could do was follow Aldred's lead hoping that he didn't make a serious mistake.

All that Palmon could do was nod her head accepting the terms.

" How soon do you want me to take you to my village?" she asked as she was surprised that everything was going well despite the Renamon's distrust of her, and she didn't really particularly care for the yellow vixen.

" Now there's no point in wasting time, best go while your enemies are wasting energy on your own people. By the time we do arrive you should be at a more acceptable level of combat." Aldred said as he was eager to see how powerful this SkullMeramon.

A smile could be seen on the little plant monsters face as she happily lead the way back to her village.

Within a few minutes of walking, the smell of burning leaves filled the forest are along with some smoke in a mixed color of red and blue flames along with hearing collective screams of pain following with evil laughter.

Before going further, Aldred starts to materialize a Irithyll Straight Sword

"Here Arashiro, take this. Iit has frost damage and against creatures that can burn things for fun this will definitely hit a sweet spot with crippling results." he said with a laugh.

With an annoyed snort, Arashiro takes the straight sword she doesn't say anything as she crawls the blade out of a it's sheath. As soon as the blade touched the warm air steam begin to roll off the blade. "After this you better give me something in return. We're going through this extra trouble and I mean you better give me something and it better not be a tease." she said with a smirk. Sshe just hopes this battle won't end badly.

Nodding his head, "don't worry, we'll resume what we were about to do before someone intruded on our business." Aldred said smirking under his helmet.

" So what's the plan? You two just run in there trying to kill the bad guys, or there's a strategy in mind?" Palmon asked as she was curious how two capable fighters are going to dispatch a gang of Meramons and their leader.

With a quick swap of weapons, Aldred equipped himself with another Irithyll Straight Sword.

" Jjust running in there killing as many bad guys we can, maybe use some subtlety on how we slay our adversaries. I'm just going to run up and challenge the boss, if he's a true warrior it will fight; if not I don't have to worry about the members of his gang getting in my way." he said with confidence figuring that Arashiro is more up to the task of taking on the small fish while he goes after the bigger prize.

After that was said, Arashiro jumped up into the trees and moved around with careful haste. Aas soon as she started to see a single Meramon, she quickly jumped down slicing the sword that she had in her hand aiming for the head. As soon as the fire got the monster's head, which severed immediately burst into data, quickly leaving back up in the trees. Before she was spotted, she absorbs the data from far and she continues this process of careful elimination. One by one, she tries not to be too greedy and take on more than one at a time. She could feel herself becoming stronger and faster for every Digimon she takes down. This makes her smile as the amount of data being absorbed into her at this rate will make her as strong as a champion.

Instead of running into the infernal waiting for him, Aldred just simply walked taking his time as he had his sword drawn looking for that one who is called SkullMeramon. He continues walking around looking for any strong Digimon that wasn't eliminated by Arashiro. Ssoon enough he could feel himself growing impatient, he takes a deep breath and yells out

"SkullMeramon, where are you?! Come out and face me! if you are a coward, maybe you should hide from my great power!" he says hopefully the head honcho got the message.

A loud roar could be heard following with a fast moving flaming metal projectile which Aldred quickly dodged the flaming ball of death, and stood there. He was soon greeted by what look like a biker reject, wearing a normal looking mask with red glowing eyes and blue flames covering his body.

"So you called me a coward, how foolish of you, you shouldn't have been meddling in other people's business but I am merciful. Drop on your knees and I'll allow you to escape with partial burns, that's if you can survive. I don't do light punishments." the evil Digimon said with pure malice in his voice with a hungry bloodlust in his eyes.

The human stood up holding out his arms while holding his sword,

" Come at me. I've been wanting punishment, after we're done you'll be begging for me to spare you but I will not grant you mercy; I will kill you and take your head as a trophy." Aldred says with a bit of arrogance, maybe with a little bit of overconfidence but still this ultimate Digimon doesn't look too impressive other than looking a little imposing compared to a smaller Digimon.

With an evil chuckle, SkullMeramon moves quickly before launching his attack. "Metal Fireball" he shouted shooting out somewhat melted metal ball at the armored human.

Thinking quick on his feet, Aldred dodges the curling metal ball of death once more. After the attack, instead of analyzing the next set of attacks, his enemy will throw at him he moves in for a rushed attack with sword in hand as he begins to attempt to stab him in the chest hopefully ending the battle quickly, but before the blade when meet contact flames on SkullMeramon the sword itself started to melt into molted liquid. Quickly jumping back, Aldred had to rethink his strategy now. ' Maybe a Torchic plan was not a bad idea, oh well better luck next time, but now I need to find' he thought to himself. At least the sword was just one of many. Having tossed it aside, he began to focus on other weapons. He quickly thought and imagined all of them being melted or destroyed, then he remembers back when he was practicing magic. Quickly he switched out his armor into the robes that he was wearing before. Since it did help him get through the heat of the desert thanks to its flame resistant buffs. He should have thought about using his robes and magic to take care of this enemy since physical weapons did nothing again. Tthis time there are different attacks being shouted.

"Chain of Pain", a flaming chain flew forward almost hitting Aldred. He did his best to avoid the attack from SkullMeramon, except the flaming chains hit his left hand. As the flames consumed his hand, he held it in pain before pointing at flaming Digimon using only homing soul arrows, six orbs began to appear before flying off going towards their target.

SkullMeramon just stood there with his arms crossed laughing at at the small orbs that were coming at him finding those puny things harmless, but as soon as the orb's hit him he let out of howl of pain. It was like a cold chill entering his body. Iit was enough to bring him down to one knee. He gets up and starts grinding his teeth as he begins to launch another attack. "Metal Fireball", he shouts as he runs towards the human shooting out a molten ball of metal following with another shout "Blazing Iron Whip"; multiple chains swing back and forth.

With very little time Aldred could only do as much as you can as he dodges the molten ball following trying to avoid multiple chains trying desperately to hit him. He manages to avoid all of them with the exception of one wrapping around his left leg. He could feel the metal burning through the robes and digging into his flesh. Tthis causes him to shout in pain dropping down to his knees. He begins to realize this isn't a dream, this was real and he was going to die. Tthe fearlessness and his overconfidence of his ego was gone yet, he didn't allow fear to consume him rather he was using it to fuel his resolve as if he was going to die he's going to take this bastard with him. ustering all the strength he could to fight through the pain, he slammed his staff down focusing on SkullMeramon.

"Your body is in pain, I know this to be true yet you still want to fight me. Tthis is very admirable, you are true warrior. I will make sure to disintegrate your body and keep your ashes around as a reminder." the Flaming Digimon said with an evil grin as he begins to close the distance as he wanted to dish out the final attack and claim his victory.

Aldred smiled at his comments, "No I will not die today but you are going to die." he says before a beam of blue light goes forth from him and penetrates SkullMeramon's very being. He could feel the energy passing through him, it was painful but the worst feeling one could ever feel. Wworse than that a coldest ice letting out only howling pain before falling onto his back and still enduring more of the Soul stream before it was finished.

SkullMeramon was now defeated but not dead. Weakened, he tries crawling away and he looks up for any of his companions. He could see no one as he also could see the fFlames around him was slowly going dim. A loud thump came from in front the evil Digimon, and he looks up and could see the cold eyes of the Vixen in front of him wielding ice was the last thing he saw before the sword was embedded in his head and he was turning into Data.

With the rest of the enemies were wiped out, Arashiro takes careful pleasure of absorbing some of the data while leaving the rest for the surviving Palmons to heal her wounds and to make themselves stronger. After that she could see both Aldred's hand and leg were badly burned. Sshe rushed over to him then checking his hand all, she got were moans of pain when she just touch the wrist of the burnt hand.

" Well I think you're almost at the level of an ultimate now after you get healed up I want my prize." she says as she rubs her wet nose against his nose.

Despite being in pain, Aldred was enjoying the caring affection from Arashiro. Iit was somewhat unfamiliar to him as he never had a girlfriend. I would show her this level of affection or care knowing this is all real, I'll be bound to do something this stupid again.

" I will give you your prize my lady, but next time I go ahead head first into battle without thinking, feel free to knock me out until I start thinking with common sense." he says with a laugh.

\- a couple of days later-

In one of the houses Aldred was resting. After setting Palmons free, they quickly tried to rebuild as much as theyI can as well as dairy producing. They're healing sap as most of it went in directly to the human to help them heal faster meanwhile Arashiro went on a few patrols making sure that no evil Digimon would be entering the forest area. At the end of her patrol, she makes her way into one of the houses.

" Hello, are you sleeping again Aldred?" Arashiro said playfully as she walks over the bed. Sshe starts nudging him seeing how he covered his head in the instant she walked in then she sat on the side of the bed where the human was laying.

Only a annoyed moan escape Aldred. He wanted to rest a little more since the burns still sting a little, but thanks to the medicine provided by the plant monsters, their medical expertise worked miracles on his bearings. To his knowledge it would take a complicated surgical procedure to fix the skin on his hand and leg, as he could just as likely lost his leg since the chains are embedded into it. As any good doctor would , just perform an amputation fortunately like the evil Digimon turn into Data so did his chains only leaving a large gash of somewhat destroyed flesh. Aafter it partially healed, it started to be able to have some movement.

"Arashiro, you come here to tease me come back tomorrow." he said with a whine but he tries burying himself in the blanket.

With a wicked smirk Arashiro simply grabs the blanket and pulled it off the annoyed human.

"Nope I'm here for my prize whether you want me to claim it now or not." she says with carnal hunger. Sshe caught another glimpse of his strong muscular build, the only thing that was a real shame was his hand and she could see him shielding his eyes with his bandage hand but this won't stop her from what she wants. She pressed her hands on to his chest feeling all the strong muscles. This wouldn't be the first time for her to engage in sex, as she made it a few times but only after her when she was out of heat; but still had that itch like she had before. Nnow her hands drift down to Aldred's loincloth like underwear.

As soon as it was removed, only a wide-eyed expression surprise was on Arashiro's face when she saw the 10 inch cock just laying there. She had seen cocks before but not one this long. She could tell it had it 1 inch thickness. It made her lick her lips and she could only imagine how that's going to feel like in the next few moments since it was still soft. She dropped onto her knees and pressed her face against it. Sshe breathes in the musty scent with gusto right before she start kissing the head.

Throwing his head back, he closed his eyes and began to feel the small stimulation on his tool. Aldred was rather happy when he discovered his man bits became larger, of course in the real world it was at least above-average but with this monster what's going to be extreme. He does wonders what kind of woman would be able to take this tool with the exception of the woman that had started attending to his cock that was starting to stiffen.

" That's starting to feel good. Hard to think that this is your reward; feels more like a reward for myself." he says playfully. He knew what she wanted and he was just excited as she was.

Arashiro, smiling while strokinge the stiffening member as she listened to his words then responding,

" Well it is my reward and it's not yours so you can't pop. I won't leave until I'm satisfied. If you do pop, then we're going to keep going at it even if your balls are completely spent." she continued with her ministrations with his cock before wrapping her lips around the head and starting to make such an inserting sounds as she needs to pop her head wanting just a taste.

Now that was a scary thought, him just lying there in a weakened state with a strong lustful vixen holding him down and riding him until all the fluids in his body was drained. He would complain but he can only grunt and moan escaped Aldred's lips. He reached over for her head wanting more of her sweet warm mouth and immediately felt his hand moved back to its side. He tried again only to have his hands shoved back where they belong and he heard a growl from her and feeling a small sharp tooth brush against the head of his member. It told him what he needed to know, not to take control let her have her fun. He hates the idea of being submissive, maybe if she moved on to another part he could probably take control until then, he'll try to endure pleasurable assault.

After getting a nice taste, Arashiro starts to see how good his endurance is aanand starts bobbing her head back and forth. She can taste the salty flavor of Aldred's cock as well as admiring the smooth texture rubbing against your tongue as well as the wonderful feeling of the head getting the back part of her throat. Iif she was more daring she would go on ahead deep throat but she's afraid that he would immediately pop his load before she moves on to the fun part. As she continues this, she could hear more pleasurable sounds coming from him but a good sign that she was doing an expert job. After a while, she popped her lips off of his rock hard cock giving it a small kiss at the head before standing up onto the bed as she pressed her moistening puss against the beast of a cock.

"You can touch my breasts. I love some stimulation in that area" she says that she lifted herself up, reaching down and guiding head to her other lips before impaling herself letting out a pleasure to moan.

As soon as she plunged herself on Aldred's cock, he could only feel an unimaginable pleasurable, warm and tighten both hands he firmly cupped both of her breasts as he started playing with them just how other guys would do it with their girls through porn videos; but he watched during his off time jiggling them as well as pinching the nipples.

Letting out a gasp and moan, Arashiro can feel the experienced hands playing with her breast and stimulating her nipples but slowly became fully erect what is line grin of trying to fight another mode she starts to bounce slowly. At first she couldn't imagine how full she felt by the fullness that she was feeling and she could feel his head hitting her cervix and rub against her G-spot. As soon as she started moving, she begins to feel the slowly but steadily build up to her climax encouraging her hips to move faster.

Pleasure filled moans and grunts as Aldred starts to feel the pressure building up in his balls, yet he tries his best to fight against the urge that was difficult for him feeling tight cunt squeezing around his cock and that amazing warm wraps around his number he had already forgotten about the stinging pain in his hand when he was so wrapped up playing with her breasts. Bbefore moving his healing left hand to rub her clit getting a few loan from her as a result,

"I don't think I can hold out much longer" he says breathing heavily

" just hold out a little longer I'm nearly there." Arashiro said with a pleasure filled moan and she starts bouncing harder and faster grinding her hips until then she could feel the exploding orgasm that she's been longing for letting out screams of pleasure, squeezing the member that was inside her as she begins to squirt her feminine fluids.

Gritting his teeth and placing both hands on her hips and shoving his cock up in a thrust. His cock erupted like a volcano sending every hot shot of sperm into the Vixen's depths and starting to fill her up to the point of overflowing. Aldred starts to feel more relaxed. The only thing keeping him from falling asleep there and then and was the pounding of his heart and the pleasurable twitching of his own cock very deep in the most beautiful vixen that he ever got to fuck

" I hope your itches satisfied my golden fur beauty." he says as he reached out to rub her cheek.

It took her a moment to register what was said, as her brain was overwhelmed with ecstasy when she felt a hand caressing her cheek she look down and had a sSly grin on her face now realizing what was said.

" Oh yes I was satisfied.I might just bend over for you whenever you have your own itch." Arashiro says with half-closed eyes before closing them and she beginning to lift herself up letting out a content sigh of satisfaction, only to be surprised when her hips were grabbed and shifted back down opening up her eyes and looking at Aldred. She could clearly see a sinister grin on his face. Before she had a moment to protest, she was flipped onto her back then starting to moan again when she felt the rough thrusting in her folds.

" Sorry love, I'm not that type of guy they enjoy the single fuck and cum. I hope you have nothing planned for today because we're going to keep going at it until my balls are sore." he says as he clearly could see shock in the Vixen's eyes as he starts thrusting harder and faster, then enjoying the sweet sounds of her moans. Iit seemed like she hardly protest against this as Aldred wanted to show off his inner dominance. Iif she was going to introduce sex in their relationship, now he's going to make her learn who's the dominant one not her he's the only dominant one and he will be more than willing to educate her on this fact.

The hut was filled with moaning and slapping sounds of sex for several hours. I'm going to end with Aldred walking out of the hood fully clothed, and having a look of satisfaction on his face as he looked back into the hut seeing completely exhausted and drooling Arashiro panting as she hangs her tongue out like a dog that was left in the heat. He was surprised that he had enough energy to move around after filling that Vixen with so much cum, but the sex did help to energized him, encourage the thoughts of moving around turning away from the hot entrance; he starts moving towards the deeper parts of the village seeing how everything was doing he could see if you burnt homes being torn down and a few others being rebuilt.

Small groups of the plant monsters move towards Aldred.

" You shouldn't be up, you should be focusing on resting than moving around; you know I would hate for you to get hurt again." one of them say with a hint of annoyance in their voice. They had spent a great deal of effort to procure the medicine to help heal the warrior that had saved them andis they appreciate it, but they didn't want their healing to go to waste on someone who would be foolish enough to move around before their injuries have been completely healed.

With a warm smile on his face, he drops down onto one knee and softly rub Palmon's head.

" Iit's all right my companion encouraged me to get out of bed and move after she sort of energized me. Aanyway it's bad for me if I remain in bed for too long, I have to get my body moving again." he says hiding the fact that he just spent the few hours having blissful sex.

The little plant monster didn't appreciate having her head rubbed slapping a human's hand off her head.

" Alright just don't come to us when you injure yourself again because it will take us a long time to make more medicine." she says showing off a purple raspberry before leaving.

After that Aldred starts walking out of the village and continued to walk through the forest until he was at a clearing. He wanted to test more of his abilities, now conjuring the weapon that he used last time against that flame Digimon ultimate, he starts testing out a number of spells that you can remember on top of his head using the staff in his right hand right before practicing his pyromancy in his left he didn't feel any of the flames whenever he launched a fireball or sending a continuous jet of flames from the palms of his hand left hand but he did feel a small warm just not the damaging effects of having an inflamed so close to his already damaged hand. After practicing with his sorcery and pyromancy he switched his clothing back to his armor. He could feel the weight pressuring his right leg, it was painful; gritting his teeth he starts walking around trying to get his body used to the armor again in time he began to forget there was a moving pain in his leg. After a good hour worth of walking with his armor, he removed his armor and switched back to robes. He found the tree stump from before when he met that little plant monster when he and Arashiro had entered the forest. Sitting down, he lifts his robes to check his leg deep scar looking like chains running up Aldred's leg. Fortunately, the medicine that he received worked and healing most of the damage he would think he would lose his leg if he was in the real world and not in the digital world. Tthinking back before all this, in the game Dark Souls that he played, he needed a number of healing items that he never really used only because he never got hit. Ffocusing on his inventory once more, he pulled out a life stone and squeezed it in the palm of his hand crushing it bright warm enveloped his body he could feel a tingling sensation in his left hand and right leg he watches in amazement that the scars slowly fade away. He didn't remove the bandages on his hands to check the burnt flesh on his hand was back to normal again.

" Damn, if my healing items can do that now it might come handy, but I got very little stock, I should have been a hoarder and collected as many of these things as possible. Oh well that's then and this is now." he says to himself. After that, he resumed experimenting with his skills and weapons testing them out including the consumable items that you would have used in a game. The only thing it seems that he could recover after use was throwing knives of course they were physical objects that could be held unlike the different bombs. The only thing he didn't have in his inventory were souls or Humanity. He even tried using his Estus flask but that didn't exist. Of course he wasn't Undead, With that fact he knows he's alive. He could feel the warmth of life within himself but it made him wonder if you could use the abilities that the darkwraith could have, he knows he could create a small barrier in front of himself he would have used it on that flaming Digimon if it wasn't for the fact that the barrier has a limit to how much damage it could take before being disappearing. Uusing his left hand, he touched a nearby tree and focused on that daork draining ability, soon enough the tree begin to wither and its leaves beginning to darken until they start to fall continue in the process until the tree completely dead. The trees bark begins to peel off until the tree was completely dead. Sseems like it could be useful in the near future whenever he gets close and personal to a digimon that's not completely consumed in flames possibly, ending battles more quickly.

After his training, he walks back to the village, the new spring in his step thanks to the healing he had provided for himself he could see a still somewhat exhausted Arashiro as her fur was still ruffled in places. Walking over to her before she noticed, Aldred starts to wrap his one arm around her waist then burying his face into the scruff of her neck standing right next to her he was somewhat taller than her by at least a foot making his role as the dominant partner easier.

She start to let out a contents sigh as she begins to allow her partner to bury more of his face into her fur.

" You know you have ruined me now, I can't mate anyone else except you I hope you don't mind that responsibility." she said playfully and she wrapped her arm around Aldred's waist.

" Oh believe me I will take that responsibility gladly." he says as he starts drifting his hands to her bum giving it a small squeeze making her moan out. Only one or two plant monsters actually noticed this and recognized what was going on between them as a few had embarrassed expressions on their face before trying to focus on resuming what they were doing.

The Vixen closes her eyes and begins to think contently how lucky she was to find someone that didn't just satisfy her and put her in her place. Iit was very rare for female Renamon to a find male Renamon that would have such qualities, even though it's not unheard of for her time to search for mates outside of their species; she just never thought that she would find her mate to being the same as her partner. For a potential partner, she still has yet to see whether he is not her destined partner. Iit doesn't matter if he was her destined partner, it doesn't matter now even after she found her partner she will most likely stay by Aldred's side no matter what.

" So what is our current plan, rest for a little while longer and then travel or whatever you decide?" Arashiro says somewhat dreamily and she find it hard to focus while still recovering from the pleasant tingling sensations that still were going on in her body.

" Well my Vixen, I think it's high time that we get ready to continue on our journey." Aldred said as he begins to feel her jerk away for a moment.

Arashiro looked at him with a confused blank expression. " What about your hand and leg I know you regain.." she was interrupted and she was surprise for the next thing that she sees.

Aldred was actually waiting for her to protest so he can show off he's fully healed and the damage fleash restored as well as lifting a small part of his robes showing his leg had no scars or damaged tissues. Eeverything back to the way it was before his battle with the ultimate.

" I have a few items that can heal me, I just didn't know it would actually work here in this world." he said sheepishly as he walks over and wrapping his arms around Arashiro's waist and looking into her eyes.

" Well it's good thing you made that small discovery, that would mean we can fight and have very little worriesd of taking too much damage." she said as she grabs his left hand and rubbing her face against the smooth skin affectionately.

After a day of preparation, bBoth Aldred and Arashiro said their farewells to everyone in the village as they make their way to on their journey to reach Arashiro's vVillage to retrieve her Digivice to see whether or not that her human companion is her dDestiny. Sshe prays to the Digital Dvines that Aldred is the one and she could no longer imagine anyone else besides him at this point.

In the Centre of the digital world within the Dark Castle of Lucemon, the evil Digimon Lord sits on his black in his child form leaning over on his fish steering a large orb that overseen most places in the digital world and a small glimpse into the real world.

" How peaceful this world is since of my arrival, so much chaos, so much hatred, so many individuals now to be brought under heel. Iif only I could stretch out my hand and help the real world to bring them under heel to preserve their world." he said out loud to himself as he begins to imagine how is humans would praise him to helping them from their chaotic life.

A loud knocking at the entrance of his throne room broken him from his thoughts with a wave of his hand the giant orb disappeared as well as the room began to light up

" Come forth" he commanded.

TyrantKabuterimon walked into the throne room just before bowing to his Lord and Master.

" Forgive me my Lord I'm here to report that my Scouts have found nothing, a few of them never returned I can only assume the other Digimon there are still resisting your rule and are the cause of this. We will make short work of them and find her I swear it." the absolute ruler of insects said he tries to fight his own fear to shake upon what punishment he will be given.

" So she is still not found, my bride-to-be the holy Digimon whom I have chosen to be my queen is still out there and you're telling me useless information about prophetic weak Digimon fighting against my rule when you should be more focused on finding my bride and bringing her here." Lucemon says a neutral tone but clear by his words he was outraged if he didn't maintain a sense of control on his emotions he would most likely destroy the throne room.

" Please my Lord forgive me I have served you fFaithfully, if I may add why not choose another bride she had escaped before forcing us to track her down and bringing her back she's just a stupid…" TyrantKabuterimon didn't get a chance to complete the sentence as he was hurled through the throne room wall in into the next room.

Lucemon's eyes were glowing red with anger for the incompetent insect fool, getting up from his throne and walking over to the large hole that he caused it you look down at the fear struct TyrantKabuterimon

" For your incompetence you must carry your own punishment kill off 2/5 of the population of insect Digimon under your command that should be a few trillion males and females so don't try just killing the males and save the females; death must come equally to all your subjects." he says as he walks away from the hole in the wall and sits back on his throne not wanting to talk to the useless insect anymore. He summons the large orb and starts to oversee the Dominion that he rules as this was a means to an end until his Queen returns as he plans on punishing her in the most creative way only when she does.

To be continued..

Note: I had to delete and repost this only because I messed up on the documents please forgive me it's not my editors fault


End file.
